


A Monologue of Delicate Regards to the Uncertain

by Undine_Goddess_264



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, but not really? - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Author, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Internal Conflict, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undine_Goddess_264/pseuds/Undine_Goddess_264
Summary: An internal monologue, that see's inside hidden internal conflict of myself. ( also me kinda self projecting onto lance because this boy relates to me so much )





	A Monologue of Delicate Regards to the Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself and smol kid lance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+and+smol+kid+lance).



You're wearing your skin like its too tight

Like you just can't seem to breath

your just saying, no, let me drown alive

measure once cut twice, but cant you see? 

Its like a contract of sorts, you say.

your just flirting with death, although it may be a very tragic attraction, your just gonna be malicious from the start, and murderous until the end. 

But those pillars of doubt are keeping you at bay, wise men say that your like a dead battery, They will die by your light.

your like a landslide. your just gonna bring it all down. you're a little bit gutted, but your honestly fine. you're distant thoughts tell you that something is wrong though. 

That the dam broke....

But really? with the insecurities, What ever happened to the teenage dream? 

no one told you life was gonna be like this. 

Your like a renegade, going back to genesis!

but you've got to follow those rules and regulations. 

your falling into a very beautiful silence My stolen Sweetheart, so how about we play catch up? 

Your falling into madness, I swear!

your mind is just playing tricks on you my dear. ( Like bitter boys and stolen sweethearts.)

This is just the way the mind works. These are the rules and regulations of life.

 

So deal with it and hide it.


End file.
